


How could I know

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Lewis walked up to him one night in Aldbourne after they had come back from France. It was clear to everyone that Dick was coiled too tight, one hair away from snapping, and Lewis couldn’t let it happen. He needed Dick to relax, he needed his best friend to stay with him not only physically but mentally, not lose himself following the horrors they had lived through.





	How could I know

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ThrillingDetectiveTales for betareading this <3<3<3
> 
> The prompt comes from the new prompt meme Loose Lips Sink Ships! (Look it up, it's here: https://looselipssinkships.altervista.org)

No matter how many girls Lewis threw at Dick, no matter how pretty or sophisticated they were, Lewis couldn’t help but notice the uneasiness with which Dick reacted to them. It wasn’t long before Lewis was sure he knew what was up between Dick and the girls.

Lewis walked up to him one night in Aldbourne after they had come back from France. It was clear to everyone that Dick was coiled too tight, one hair away from snapping, and Lewis couldn’t let it happen. He needed Dick to relax, he needed his best friend to stay with him not only physically but mentally, not lose himself following the horrors they had lived through.

Dick gasped, taken by surprise when Lewis pushed him against a wall with one hand on his hip, the other one reaching between them to cup Dick’s cock through the fabric of his pants. Lewis saw the way Dick’s eyes widened in mild panic, his hands flying up to grab at Lewis’ arms.

They were officers, they both knew what was at stake with such acts, Lewis knew probably even better since he had spent time in the military police, but he wasn’t there to expose Dick for getting hard when another man touched him.

He squeezed the still soft cock in his grip, feeling it stir right away. “It’s alright, Dick. Let me, please,” he breathed, waiting for Dick to understand he didn’t care about telling on him and relax even through his confusion. Slowly Lewis massaged him from above the fabric without letting go or moving to unbutton his pants yet. “I just want to make you feel good,” he whispered.

Dick slowly relaxed his grip on Lewis’ arms, his hands sliding up to his shoulders, and only then Lewis started unbuttoning his pants, not even expecting the man to say anything.

He moved Dick’s underwear aside and wrapped his fingers around his half-hard cock, squeezing and drawing a soft gasp out of his friend as he started to move his hand on his erection.

“It’s alright if you need it like this, Dick, but you have to have some outlet. You’re going to snap if you never relax,” he murmured, a little shiver running down his spine at feeling the cock’s heavy weight in his hand, knowing he was truly having an effect on his friend.

He closed his eyes when Dick leaned in with a sigh and pressed their foreheads together, his hands gently squeezing Lewis’ shoulders. For a moment Lewis wished only to kiss the man.

Dick gave a little thrust with his hips, panting softly when Lewis moved his hand faster.

“You’re my best friend, Dick. I need you by my side out there. If you won’t let anybody else do this for you at least let me,” he sighed, watching Dick nod his head with his eyes closed, lost in the pleasure.

Lewis knew then and there that he had been right in thinking Dick truly had not been interested in any of the girls Lewis had thrown at him, but that he had also gone without any relief in God knew how long, probably afraid to lose his reputation and place in the army. It wasn’t long before Dick tensed up and spilled between Lewis’ fingers with a soft moan. He slumped against the wall, out of breath, and Lewis hesitated in letting him go, watching as his friend turned his face away with a little frown between his brows as soon as he came down from the afterglow.

Lewis kept silent for a few seconds before he cleared his throat. “How are you? This isn’t the kind of thing I usually do, so maybe some feedback-” he started, trying to cover how embarrassed he suddenly felt for the way he had simply walked in and grabbed his friend, jerked him off without a second thought. “Dick?” he whispered with a twinge in his stomach at seeing Dick’s face flush red.

“It was good. I’m not used to anybody doing this to me either.” Dick cleared his throat, looking a bit uneasy as he shook his head slowly.

Lewis couldn’t do much more but stare at him, a bit surprised and a bit proud too. He cracked a smile, stepping away and letting Dick tuck himself in his pants once more.

“Come to me, alright? When you need it, if you don’t want or can’t find anybody else. Just come to me, Dick.”

Dick looked in his eyes then, keeping silent and clearly considering his words before he gave a curt nod.

Lewis was about to step back when Dick reached out and wrapped his fingers around his wrist, squeezing softly. Lewis smiled at that, recognizing the thanks for what it was, and he squeezed Dick’s hip in return, glad to see his friend looking more relaxed.

***

Dick traced the red mark on Lewis’ forehead with the tips of his fingers, had been doing so for the last few minutes, looking worried and anxious. Lewis was reluctant to stop him, even if the spot where the bullet had grazed him itched a bit. They had dug in together with the troops and they were sharing a foxhole for the night, huddled together under a tarp and their blankets.

Lewis sighed and finally took Dick’s wrist, tugging softly at it. “Come here,” he whispered, wrapping one arm around Dick’s shoulders when the man shuffled closer. He tugged his friend closer, guiding Dick into leaning his head onto Lewis’ shoulder, and held him tight. Dick sighed deeply, moving his head until he could press his ear over the beating of Lewis’s heart, and Lewis pressed a kiss over his hair.

“I’m fine, Dick. I’m alive, it’s barely a scratch.”

Dick nodded his head a touch and Lewis kissed his hair once more for good measure. He wondered about how his feelings for the man had morphed and deepened in time, how much they had come to care about each other. He could understand why Dick was shaken up by his close encounter with a bullet, the bond with Dick feeling vital to his own sanity.

It was nothing like any friendship he had ever had before, nothing like what he had with his wife either. His marriage had been a cold one for a long time, filled with shame and regret, him running away from it as soon as the love started faltering and he found himself unable to be with her anymore. It had made him feel wrong, the same way his father had all throughout his childhood. He wasn’t sure if his wife knew the reason for his drifting away or not, if she truly believed he was cheating on her with any skirt he encountered. They had long since stopped feeling married, and they weren’t even friends anymore in all probability.

Now that he knew how it could feel to have someone beside him that he could love as much as he loved Dick, he couldn’t help but wonder if he had ever truly loved Kathy at all or if it had been a crush mixed with a lot of pressure from society and his family.

Somehow what he had with Dick felt easier, for all the difficulties they had to swim through.

***

Lewis made a show to go searching for his alcohol in Dick’s footlocker, even if it was merely an excuse to lock the door and face the man pacing the small room he was billeted in while rereading his report. Lewis leaned against the railing, watching Dick stop and throw him a glance.

Dick cleared his throat and put down the sheet of paper, putting his hands on his hips, twisting his lips.

“You look like you’re about to snap.”

Dick let his shoulders slump with a sigh, letting his frustration show. “They’re taking away my company.”

“Easy will always be yours, Dick.” Lewis shook his head, stepping closer to him.

Dick didn’t even look at him, huffing and staring towards the closed window.

Lewis sighed, knowing it was a lost battle, and stepped closer to his friend to put his hands on Dick’s hips and gently push him towards the desk until he was leaning against it. Dick let him, huffing and rolling his eyes even as he put his hands on the desk behind himself and leaned back.

“What if I make you relax?”

Dick started moving, clearly about to try and get away, but Lewis pushed one thigh between his legs, pressing closer even as he tightened his grip on Dick’s hips.

“You need it, Dick, whether you believe it or not. How long since the last time?”

Dick turned away, his cheeks flushing as he licked his lips with the tip of his tongue. “Haven’t really had time. Not like you can stop what you’re doing to jerk off, you know.”

Lewis was undeterred and he raised an eyebrow at him. “Dick. Are you saying that you haven’t touched yourself since I did it for you?”

Dick dipped his head with a sigh, scuffing his shoes against the floor. “I told you, I didn’t have the time. Or the privacy.” He rolled his eyes.

“You have a room, for Christ’s sake.” Lewis shook his head, starting to unbutton Dick’s pants even as Dick started protesting. He leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together with a sigh. “Let me, please.” He waited for Dick to answer, but the man simply watched him and so he went on. “I need to know you’re alright, that you have something good to focus on for at least a little bit.”

“But I do,” Dick murmured, looking him in the eyes.

Lewis felt something in his chest that he couldn’t define at those words but he was unable to suppress a smile, thinking that such a candid admission was just something typical from Dick. He sneaked one hand under Dick’s underwear, wrapping his fingers around his cock, and started jerking him off.

Dick sighed and leaned closer to him to wrap his arms around his shoulders. Lewis encouraged him by moving his free hand to his back and pulling him closer. Soon Dick had his head on Lewis’ shoulder, his nose pressed against his neck, little breaths puffing against his skin.

“Don’t stop, please, Lew,” Dick whispered, pushing himself against his grip.

“I won’t,” Lewis shook his head, turning to press his lips over Dick’s cheekbone. It was dangerously close to what he truly wanted and he tried to tell himself he shouldn’t have kissed Dick. It could ruin their friendship if he let the man know how much he cared for him only to then be disappointed.

“Don’t let me go,” came the whispered request, and Lewis had always felt so small, all his life, for all his bravado, for the facade he put up in front of the world. For the first time he felt tall, with the man clutching at him, asking Lewis of all people to hold him.

“Never,” he promised in a whisper.

Dick lifted his head from Lewis’ shoulder, thrusting in Lewis’ hold. His gaze roamed somewhere around Lewis’ chin, up to his lips, until Dick raised his eyes and met Lewis’ gaze. Lewis was left breathless at the little smile that tugged at Dick’s lips as the man looked at him. He leaned closer, knowing he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help himself with Dick’s lips so close to his. But Dick parted his lips right away and before he could think twice Lewis started really kissing him.

They fit together like they were meant to be, kissing slowly and pressing closer until they were flush against each other.

“Lew,” Dick called softly when they broke apart for a breath.

It was enough to make Lewis press even closer, kissing the man once more and not even noticing the moment he started growing hard, or when he actually started rubbing himself against Dick’s leg.

Dick made a soft whine in the back of his throat before he grabbed at Lewis’ face between his hands, kissing Lewis with a passion that left him breathless and wishing for more. It wasn’t long before Dick moved his hands further south, starting to unbutton Lewis’ pants and take his erection out of his underwear now that for once Lewis was as hard as he was.

Lewis groaned and thrust into his hold as soon as Dick wrapped his hand around him. He tried riding the pleasure like he had not done for years. He hadn’t felt this turned on for too long, since the first time with his wife when he still thought he loved her.

Lewis pressed his head against Dick’s when they broke apart to breathe, their temples brushing, and he found himself panting sweet nothings in his friend’s ear, asking Dick not to stop touching him.

They jerked each other off in a frenzy, too excited to stop until they were spilling and moaning on each other’s skin to try and keep their voices down.

They remained still for a couple moments, simply catching their breath, their hands still on each other’s penises and their bodies pressed together.

Dick turned his face a fraction, brushing their cheeks together. “Lew?”

Lewis closed his eyes, trying to memorize that moment in case he didn’t have another chance to have Dick that way. He hummed softly to encourage him to go on.

“Lew, do you do this ‘cause you like me or ‘cause you just like to do it?”

Lewis knew that he shouldn’t have found the question amusing, but he couldn’t help the snort that left his mouth, even as he wrapped one arm around Dick to keep the man from pulling away. “I don’t like you, man, for Christ’s sake, I fucking love you.”

Dick had a priceless look on his face when Lewis actually moved back to watch him, a mixture of outrage for his cussing and awe for his answer, but then Dick beamed at him and Lewis just had to go back to kissing him.

***

They undressed each other without really stopping kissing, not until they dropped together onto Dick’s bed, and for the first time Lewis had a chance to openly look at his friend’s naked body without anyone else around. He crawled over Dick until he covered him with his own body. Dick didn’t wait a moment more before wrapping his arms around Lewis’ back and pulling him down to go back to kissing him. Lewis moaned into the kiss and pressed down against him to enjoy the contact of skin on skin, the way their cocks felt sliding one against the other, rubbing deliciously as he rocked his hips.

The war and the world felt miles away, his mind completely filled only by Dick, the way he kissed and he felt under his hands, against his body.

“Do you know how to- between guys?” Dick cleared his throat, his face so flushed Lewis couldn’t even see his freckles anymore.

Lewis shook his lead. “Not really, not yet at least.” He grinned openly, pressing his hips down against Dick’s. “But you can bet your sweet ass I’ll find out.” He chuckled, happy to see Dick laugh too, finally relaxed.

Dick pulled him down for another kiss and Lewis followed happily, lying over his friend with a smile still on his lips.


End file.
